Papa Roach
I Papa Roach sono un gruppo alternative metal statunitense, formatosi nel 1993 a Vacaville (California ). Si sono fatti conoscere al grande pubblico nel 2000, con l'album Infest. Inizialmente dedicati a nu metal e rapcore, si sono poi spostati a sonorità hard rock ed alternative metal. Tale svolta sonora, cominciata nel 2002 con LoveHateTragedy, è poi proseguita con gli album successivi. Hanno venduto più di 10 milioni di dischi, di cui quasi la metà nei soli Stati Uniti. Storia Inizi Nel gennaio del 1993 il cantante Jacoby Shaddix e il batterista Dave Buckner, studenti della Vacaville High School, s'incontrarono sul campo da football della scuola e decisero di fondare un gruppo musicale. La coppia optò per il nome Papa Roach, che unisce il soprannome (Papa) e il cognome (Roatch, accorciato in Roach) di un nonno di Shaddix. Ai due si unirono il bassista Will James e il trombettista Ben Luther, che completarono la prima formazione della band. La loro prima esibizione fu allo spettacolo per giovani talenti del liceo, dove eseguirono una cover di Fire di Jimi Hendrix. La canzone, suonata senza chitarra, non vinse la competizione. Due mesi dopo Ben Luther fu sostituito dal chitarrista Jerry Horton, dalla vicina Vanden High School. Jerry fu introdotto alla band dalla sua fidanzata, che era una fan. Dapprima fu riluttante ad unirsi ai Roach, perché Jacoby, Dave e Will frequentavano un liceo diverso. Poi si convinse, e con i Papa Roach cominciò a suonare ogni giorno nel garage del batterista. Inoltre intrapresero qualche concerto nella scena locale. Nel 1994 i Papa Roach registrarono l'EP Potatoes For Christmas. Dave Buckner fu temporaneamente sostituito da Ryan Brown, perché stava studiando arte a Seattle. Un anno dopo realizzarono ai Sound Farm Studios la cassetta Caca Bonita. Da allora Buckner tornò alla batteria. A causa degli impegni in un campo estivo, Will James fu sostituito dall'ex roadie Tobin Esperance; per loro suonò dapprima per l'estate, e poi divenne il loro attuale bassista. Nel 1997 arrivò il loro primo album in studio, Old Friends from Young Years. Il gruppo riscosse un ottimo successo in tutta la California, le cui radio iniziarono a passare alcuni dei loro brani. In quel periodo sostennero vari tour insieme ad Incubus, Powerman 5000, (həd) PE, Snot, Far e Static-X. Un anno dopo pubblicarono l'EP 5 Tracks Deep, che nel primo mese vendette più di mille copie. Il suo successo attirò l'attenzione della Warner Bros. Records, che cercò di finanziare la produzione di un altro CD ma senza successo. Nel 1999 produssero Let 'Em Know e poco dopo firmarono un contratto con la Dreamworks Records e nel mese di ottobre dello stesso anno rientrarono in studio per registrare un nuovo album. Anni 2000 Il 25 aprile 2000 uscì negli Stati Uniti il loro secondo album in studio Infest. Il disco conteneva, oltre a sette tracce scritte in quel periodo, i rifacimenti di quattro brani vecchi. Nella prima settimana vendette 30.000 copie. Si piazzò alla posizione #5 delle classifiche statunitensi e alla posizione #9 della UK Singles Chart, aggiudicandosi 3 volte il disco di platino . L'album presentò uno stile classificabile come nu metal e rapcore, caratterizzato da un connubio di riff di chitarra e scream ispirati dal metal e rapping e scratch ispirati dall'hip hop. Il singolo di lancio fu Last Resort, accompagnato anche da un video. Album e singoli furono trascinati anche dalle loro partecipazioni al Vans Warped Tour e ad altri importanti concerti. Alla fine del 2000 suonarono dal vivo in Gran Bretagna, e un anno dopo parteciparono all'Ozzfest. Inoltre nel 2001 sono stati nominati per i Grammy Awards come Best New Artist e la canzone Broken Home è stata nominata come Best Short Form Music Video. Dopo aver sostenuto concerti soprattutto negli Stati Uniti, in Gran Bretagna e in Giappone, in 60 giorni registrarono LoveHateTragedy. L'album, pubblicato negli USA il 18 giugno 2002, non vendette quanto Infest, ma in classifica ottenne risultati migliori. In LoveHateTragedy avviarono la loro svolta sonora, abbandonando in gran parte le influenze rapcore. Durante l'estate dello stesso anno si esibirono dal vivo assieme a Ludacris, Xzibit e Eminem in alcune tappe del Anger Management Tour. Alla fine del 2003 i Papa Roach registrarono un altro album. In origine doveva intitolarsi Dancing In the Ashes, ma poi optarono per Getting Away With Murder. Lavorarono con il produttore Howard Benson, e scrissero le canzoni Take Me e Scars. Una volta completata la produzione, la band apparve nel video della title track e andò in un piccolo club estivo per annunciare album e tour susseguenti. Getting Away With Murder, caratterizzato da sonorità tendenti ad hard rock ed alternative metal, superò in vendite LoveHateTragedy grazie soprattutto al singolo Scars. Ad oggi l'album ha venduto più di 1 milione di copie nei soli USA. Nel 2005 si esibirono in numerosi tour insieme a Slipknot, Dead Poetic, Trust Company, Chronic Future, Skindred, 311 ed Unwritten Law. The Paramour Possessions Il 12 settembre 2006 il gruppo ha pubblicato The Paramour Sessions. Il titolo si riferisce alla Paramour Mansion, dove hanno registrato l'album. I Roach sostengono che l'idea di inciderlo in una mansione gli è stata suggerita dagli Slipknot. Mentre erano alla produzione per Getting Away With Murder i ‘Knot, che avevano già registrato Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses) nella Houdini Mansion, gli avevano detto "che lavorare in una mansione è l'unico modo per fare un album decente". ...To Be Loved è il primo singolo estratto, tecnicamente vicino agli ultimi lavori ma con alcune parti rappate. Il gruppo ha ricominciato ad andare in tour nell'agosto del 2006, prima negli USA e poi in Europa. Ad ottobre i Papa Roach hanno affiancato i Guns N' Roses durante il Chinese Democracy Tour, e i Deftones in concerto negli Stati Uniti. Hanno anche partecipato allo Zippo Hot Tour. Tra settembre ed ottobre del 2006 i Papa Roach hanno effettuato un tour europeo, supportati dalla giovane band garage rock californiana The Bangkok Five. Per l'album natalizio della KROQ Kevin and Bean's Super Christmas, hanno realizzato la canzone Not Coming Home. Nel 2007 hanno rilasciato su iTunes Store Hit 3 Pack, ovvero l'EP del fortunato singolo Forever contenente anche i singoli ...To Be Loved e Scars. Per tutto il resto del 2007 la band è stata impegnata in numerosi tour che hanno attravesato tutto il continente americano assieme a gruppi come Hinder e Buckcherry. Non sono mancate inoltre le tappe europee, infatti nel periodo estivo la band ha portato la sua grande euforia ed energia sui palchi dei più grandi festival europei; da citare sono il Rock Am Ring, che ha visto annullarsi la tappa successiva del Rock Im Ring, per problemi vocali di Jacoby e il Download Festival. Verso la metà di gennaio 2008 il batterista Dave Buckner lascia la band per motivi personali. I rimanenti membri non sembrano provati da questo colpo di scena, infatti verso la metà di febbraio, si ritrovano alla Paramour Mansion, per dar vita ad un nuovo lavoro. Il sostituto di Dave è Tony Palermo, già noto come batterista degli Unwritten Law . Attualità Il quinto album in studio dei Papa Roach si intitola Metamorphosis. Il produttore dell'album è ancora una volta Jay Baumgardner, già noto per aver lavorato con la band ai tempi di Infest. Il titolo dell'album era stato cambiato in Metamorphosis dall'iniziale Days of War, Nights of Love, titolo che era stato scelto dal leader Jacoby ispirato a un romanzo che egli aveva letto. Il disco rappresenta per certi versi un ritorno a sonorità più dure e veloci, ma non al sound di Infest, anzi, con questo disco la band ha subito la definitiva evoluzione, la "metamorfosi" per l'appunto, che la vede entrare nel mondo dell'hard rock. Il frontman Jacoby ha descritto le canzoni di Metamorphosis come "le più potenti che i Papa Roach abbiano mai scritto"; inoltre si è cercato di catturare al meglio ogni emozione che ogni singola canzone era in grado di trasmettere. Il 25 aprile 2008 la band è entrata in studio per iniziare le registrazioni definitive. Durante l'estate del 2008 la band ha partecipato al Cruefest, un festival organizzato dai Mötley Crue che ha portato la band in giro per l'america. Hanno seguito la band, oltre che i Mötley Crue, i Trapt, i Buckcherry e i Sixx:Am. Durante il già citato tour la band ha suonato alcune canzoni inedite che hanno poi preso parte al prossimo album; esse sono intitolate Lifeline, Change Or Die, I Almost Told You That I Loved You. Il 28 ottobre, dopo una serie di rinvii, esce finalmente il video del nuovo singolo della band, intitolato Hollywood Whore. Il 9 gennaio 2009 la band pubblica sulla sua pagina MySpace il nuovo singolo Lifeline, che è stato reso disponibile ufficialmente il 10 febbraio. Inoltre viene annunciata l'ufficialità dell'uscita di Metamorphosis per il 24 marzo 2009. Il 28 gennaio 2009 la band prende parte ad un nuovo tour americano che la vede impegnata fino a poco prima l'attesa uscita del nuovo album; durante questo tour i Papa Roach hanno condiviso il palco con gli Avenged Sevenfold, gli immancabili Buckcherry e i Saving Abel. Nel mese di marzo del 2009 i Papa Roach festeggiano i loro primi 10 anni di attività sotto contratto ufficiale; per l'occasione suonano in due show speciali a New York e a Los Angeles. Il 7 marzo esce il nuovo video del singolo Lifeline. Durante la prima settimana di pubblicazione il disco vende 44.000 copie piazzandosi all'ottavo posto della classifica Billboard 200. A giugno 2009 viene lanciato il terzo singolo di Metamorphosis, I Almost Told You That I Loved You, per il quale esce anche il relativo videoclip; una curiosità è che ci sono due versioni di questo video: una versione "explicit", e una versione censurata nella quale vengono tagliati dei pezzi troppo espliciti, fedeli comunque al significato della canzone. Successivamente la band partecipa a numerosi festival europei, tra i quali il Rock Am Ring in Germania, il Download Festival in Inghilterra e Graspop Metal Meeting in Belgio. Nel frattempo, il 26 giugno, esce un nuovo EP su Itunes dal nome Naked And Fearless, contenente le versioni acustiche di Lifeline, Had Enough e Carry Me. A luglio invece i ragazzi tornano negli States per intraprendere un tour che li vedrà impegnati assieme a band come i Nickelback, gli Hinder e i Saving Abel fino a settembre. Nel successivo autunno compiono un altro tour insieme ai Jet e parte dell'incasso viene devoluto alla WHY, un'associazione benefica contro la fame nel mondo. A metà novembre esce il quarto singolo di Metamorphosis, Had Enough. Categoria:Bands